


Night Terror (Podfic)

by Melhrain



Series: Various Podfics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burlesque fic Inspired, Dancetale Sans/Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans, Multi, Panic Attack, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, night terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melhrain/pseuds/Melhrain
Summary: Podfic of Night Terror, by MelhrainDance wakes up from a night terror. Good thing he has his boyfriends with him, to help calm him down.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Various Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123892





	Night Terror (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873299) by [Melhrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melhrain/pseuds/Melhrain). 



Fic: Night Terror

Author: Melhrain

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: General

Length: 5:58

Link: [Night Terror](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-01-24T06_09_08-08_00)


End file.
